


Wet

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: ds_flashfiction, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glistening beads of sweat runneled down toward Fraser's shoulders as he collapsed from his elbows to the side of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tx_tart for audiencing! Written for the Sweat challenge at [ds_flashfiction](http://www.livejournal.com/community/ds_flashfiction/).

Music thrummed from the other room, and Ray watched the pool of sweat gather in the small of Fraser's back. The yellow lamplight made his skin glow gold, and glistening beads of sweat runneled down toward Fraser's shoulders as he collapsed from his elbows to the side of his face.

"Come on, up you go." Ray twisted his fingers again and Fraser shuddered, moaning, and pushed himself back up to grunt, "More, Ray." The sweat flowed back to its little pool, down over the bullet scar and up the rise of Fraser's ass before settling again in the hollow of his back.

Ray swiped his left hand through it as he withdrew from Fraser's body, then he pumped out another thick dollop of lube and tucked his right pinky finger in until it slid inside too. He could feel Fraser's body pulling his fingers deeper, deeper, all of its own accord.

Fraser groaned, low and rough, and Ray could see teeth marks along his left forearm. He gave Fraser a slow ten-count, gently flexing and turning his fingers, and then he began to push.

"Fuck!" Fraser shouted, almost in surprise, but he was pushing back against him, crying out for more, more, and calling Ray's name in a hoarse, ragged voice that had finally shed the last of its Mountie reserve.

Ray grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed hard. "I'm going to touch you now, Frase," Ray warned a minute later, but Fraser shouted, "No! No, Ray, don't!" Fraser was on hands and knees, fucking himself on Ray's hand, muttering, "almost, almost" so Ray brought his other hand back to Fraser's spine, tracing the scar through the new pool of sweat, spreading Fraser further open.

"GodRay, yes!" Fraser came with both hands gripping the sheets, his cock bobbing free as spurts of come painted the bed, his belly, the side of his neck.

Ray stroked Fraser's back, long and slow, and laid a wet, stubbly kiss on the side of his hip.

"What you do to me," Fraser murmured several minutes later, savoring the taste of Ray's come in his throat.

"Everything," Ray said with a wicked grin. Then he laid a kiss on Fraser's swollen mouth and sprawled out on the drier side of the bed.


End file.
